This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This grant is to provide computer access for junior and senior undergraduate students performing faculty-supported independent research projects in the field of Bioinformatics. The student will choose a protein of biological interest, preferably one whose tertiary structure has been determined. The student will then procure between 30-60 protein sequences from available databases and align them. Upon optimization of the alignment, evolutionary analysis will be performed. Residue and sequence motif conservation will be used to ellucidate protein structure and function relationships.